1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to an LCD device adapted to enhance its strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices as visual information media is highlighted in the recent information society. The display devices must meet the requirements such as low power consumption, slimness, light weight, high definition and so on, in order to occupy a prominent position in the future.
Such display devices can be classified as either a luminous type able to emit light by itself or a non-luminous type which is unable to emit light by itself. The luminous type display devices include CRTs (Cathode Ray Tubes), EL (Electro Luminescence) display devices, LED (Light Emission Diode) display devices, VFD (Vacuum Fluorescent Display) devices, FED (Field Emission Display) devices, PDPs (Plasma Display Panels), or others. The non-luminous type display devices include LCD devices or others.
The LCD device controls the light transmittance in each of the pixels arranged in a matrix shape by respectively applying image signals to the pixels, in order to display a desired image.
Such an LCD device is configured with an LCD panel, a backlight unit, and a receptacle for receiving the LCD panel and the backlight unit.
The receptacle includes a bottom cover. The bottom cover is configured with a bottom surface and four side walls extended from edges of the bottom surface.
In other words, the bottom cover has the cross-sectional structure of a right-angle shape. Due to this, a reactive moment of the bottom cover is lower compared to an external moment applied to the bottom cover when an external force is pressed to the bottom cover. As such, the bottom cover must have a low strength or it is difficult for the bottom cover to provide a sufficiently high strength.
In view of this point, methods adapted to enhance the strength of the bottom cover must be developed as soon as possible.